Parents Guide
''El Latido Occulto ''is rated TV-MA for strong sexual content, suggestive dialogue, coarse language, mild violence, frequent druge and alchohal use. 'Season 1:' 'Sex & Nudity:'. *There are a lot of sexual lyrics in songs. *Dance moves including thrusting, skirt lifting, making out and many other sexual moves. One of the teen couples are seen dancing seductively by teen boy flipping the girl over him and dancing with her under him. * * * *A girl arises from a bath with no clothes on - only her back is shown. *There is a lot of (passionate) kissing. *kissing and caressing on a bed, Sexual situations (No actual sex). *Sexual references. *Lots of flirting. * 'Violence & Gore:' * * *There is a brief fight between two boys, one boy punches the other in the face, giving him a bloody nose. 'Profanity:' *Multiple instances of profane language among the young protagonists, including "Hell", "damn", "ass" "asshat" "douchebag," and "son of a bitch". *Vulgar slang in spanish is often. 'Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking:' *Young adults smoke and occasionally drink. 'Season 2:' 'Sex & Nudity:' *There are 2 love scenes in this season (not explicit or graphic) ** A girl calls a boy to meet up. Some kissing as the couple falls back on a bed afterwords, the girl is seen putting boots back on after they have sex (he has his shirt off). ** A shirtless man hugs and kisses a fully clothed woman. Thy fall back on a bed, sex is implied **Frequent sex scenes through the film, the most explicit being one a little past the middle of the film where Cyclone is seen thrusting into Mamba multiple times. * Men are shown in their underwear. * Many kissing scenes. * A woman says to a man, "But I guess you'll stick your thing in anything". * *A young man guides a young woman out of a crowded club and into a small room, they stand close together talking and he invites her to stay the night (she accepts; no sex is implied). *Two young men kiss a young woman on the cheeks at the same time, during a music number * *A young man kisses a young woman's hands and remark about her being attractive. * A young man buys an album with a partially nude male on the cover, the side of his buttocks can be seen. * * Young men and women are shown in their underwear/ bathing suits several times. * It is implied that 4 men were masturbating in a car, they walk out panting, and one of them forces them to all wash their hands. * *A man and a woman are seen fully clothed cuddling in a bed. 'Violence & Gore:' *Couples arguing 'Profanity:' *Constant swearing by young adults including "asshat", "badass", "bastard," "bitch," "damn," "hell," "piss," "slut," "dick" "shit" is almost said, a woman flips off a man. Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: *At a slumber party, a group of girls drink champagne from the bottle. *Young adults drink and smoke *The four main girls, Santana, Jade, Loma and Juanira go to a bar and drink alcohol. 'Season 3:' 'Sex & Nudity:' *There are 5 love scenes in this season (not explicit or graphic). **A man and a woman kiss passionately, they move to a bed inside an apartment where we see them removing their clothes, they kiss while the man lies on top of the woman and they moan and caress each other (sex is implied) **A woman drops her robe in front of a man revealing her naked body. The two are later seen in bed, under sheets, his bare back is seen as he lays next to her. ** **A brief scene of a couple having sex outside during some stage events. **After having sex, a man and a woman are seen lying naked in bed together; his torso and her shoulders are shown. *Lengthy scene of locker room showering with male nudity shown from behind in the background of a discussion. between Chief and Poncho. * *Plenty of hand-holding, kissing, and making out. *Four women go skinny dipping, they are shown from behind. * *A hand gesture is made that resembles masturbation. *Several women are referred to as fine, sexy or beautiful. * *There are several scenes in which men are shirtless or have their bare chest showing while wearing a jacket. * 'Violence & Gore:' *A man grabs Santana, she throws him onto a table. *A car accident leaves a man with a fractured knee, another man with bruises on his face, and another man with glass in his hand. 'Profanity:' *Stronger and more frequent than in previous seasons: "f--k," is almost said "badass," "s--t," "prick," "dick," "bitch," "pissing," "damn," and the occasional exclamation of "Jesus" and "Christ" 'Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking:' *Characters are shown drinking alcohol, smoking cigarettes, and/or smoking pot. 'Season 4:' 'Sex & Nudity:' *There are 4 love scenes in this season (not explicit, or graphic) **A couple passionately makes out; they are still wearing most of their clothing and are shown from the chest up when they appear to start having sex.(The man is shirtless, and the girl is in langerie. **There is a mild love scene between a man and a woman, with brief nudity from the woman, After having sex with him, she is seen topless from the shoulders up in the mirror for a few seconds. **A woman walks in on a man and woman It is implied the man is giving her head but it is shown very quickly. **Loma loses her virginity to Emmanuel--they are seen making out. They remove each others coats and scars, showing Emmanuel bare chest and Loma in her bra. She gets out a condom, the lights go out briefly, once they come back on he is shown laying on the bed in his underwear and Loma standing in from of a mirror presumably naked, though the shot of her is from the shoulders up. * * * * *There are many kissing scenes between Chief and Lady Joker. * 'Violence & Gore:' * 'Profanity:' *"Damn," "screw," "nuts," "slut," "ass," "Hell," "bitch," "prick," and "scumbag." 'Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking:' * 'Season 5:' 'Sex & Nudity:' *There are 4 sex scenes in this season (not explicit, or graphic) **A man joins a woman in the shower, he passionately kisses her, sex is implied. ** ** * *A man discusses his girlfriend being angry just so they can have make-up sex. * 'Violence & Gore:' * 'Profanity:' *25 uses of "God," 3 uses of "God dammit," 3 uses of "Jesus," 7 uses of "Christ," 3 uses of "bitch," 1 "asshat," 13 "ass," 26 "damn" or "damned," 21 uses of "hell," 4 "bastard," 8 "pissed" 'Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking:' *Smoking and drinking throughout 'Season 6:' 'Sex & Nudity:' *There are 3 semi-graphic sex scenes in this season, actors are nude but nothing is shown. **A girl flirts with a guy; they kiss and have sex. They are both clothed and the scene is brief, we only see the girl thrusting on top of him and hear the guy moaning. ** ** 'Violence & Gore:' * 'Profanity:' * 'Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking:' *